The present invention relates generally to a beverage dispenser and more particularly relates to a frozen product dispenser with three product barrels and one compressor.
Known frozen product dispensers generally come in a two barrel format or a four-barrel format. By xe2x80x9cbarrelxe2x80x9d, we mean a mixing chamber for a type, flavor, or brand of a beverage, confection, or other type of product. The two-barrel device can thus produce two brands of the frozen products and a blend of the two brands. The four-barrel device can produce four brands and several blends. The four-barrel device is generally a duplication of the two-barrel device in that the four-barrel device may have twice as many parts and may have almost twice the dimensions as the two-barrel device.
For example, a conventional two-barrel device may have a width of about seventeen (17) to twenty-five (25) inches and a length of about twenty-four (24) to forty (40) inches. A conventional four-barrel device may be about twice as large. Significantly, the four-barrel device also uses two compressors as opposed to one compressor in the standard two-barrel device. As such, although the four-barrel device is more versatile in product selection, it takes up almost twice as much counter space as the two-barrel device and may require almost twice as much power and maintenance.
In many commercial outlets, however, there is an ever increasing demand for viable counter space. Although a proprietor may desire to dispense more than two brands and one blend of the frozen products, the proprietor may not be willing to forego valuable counter space for the extra versatility of the larger product dispenser. Further, the proprietor may not be interested in the additional cost, noise, and maintenance generally required for a four-barrel device having two compressors.
There is a need, therefore, for a device that offers more flexibility and brands than known two-barrel frozen product dispensers. Such a dispenser should provide more brands and blends than known two-barrel devices without taking up anymore counter space, generating anymore noise, using anymore power, or requiring anymore maintenance. Further, the device preferably should be easy to use and reasonably priced.
The present invention thus provides a dispenser for providing a number of frozen products. The dispenser includes a refrigeration system and a product delivery system. The refrigeration system includes a compressor and the product delivery system includes three pressurized product barrels. The dispenser thus may provide three frozen products and up to two blends of the products.
Specific embodiments include the use of a frame. The frame may have a width of about seventeen (17) to about twenty-five (25) inches and a length of about twenty-four (24) to about forty (40) inches. The dispenser may provide a number of frozen carbonated beverages, a number of frozen noncarbonated beverages, or a number of partially frozen products.
A number of product sources may be used. The product sources may be communication with the three pressurized product barrels via a number of product pumps. A water source may be used. The water source may be in communication with the three pressurized product barrels via a water pump. A gas source also may be used. The gas source may be in communication with the three pressurized product barrels via a regulator. The product delivery system also may include a number of expansion chambers in communication with the three pressurized product barrels so as to accept product from the product sources, water from the water source, and gas from the gas source. Each of the three pressurized product barrels may include a scrapper blade positioned for rotation therein. The product delivery system also may include a nozzle in communication with the three pressurized product barrels.
The refrigeration system may include a number of evaporators in communication with the compressor. The evaporators may include a number of evaporator lines encircling the three pressurized product barrels. The evaporator lines may encircle the three pressurized product barrels via a shrink fit. The compressor may include about 150 to 250 duty cycles per day. A control circuit may be used in the operation of the product delivery system and the refrigeration system.
A further embodiment of the present invention may provide a dispenser for a providing a number of frozen products from a number of product sources with product therein. The dispenser may include three product barrels in communication with the product sources. The dispenser also may include one compressor and a number of refrigerant lines in communication with the compressor. The refrigerant lines may encircle the three product barrels so as to freeze the product therein.
The method of the present invention may provide a number of frozen beverages. The method includes the step of providing three product sources, providing a water source, mixing the three products and the water to form three beverages, delivering the three beverages to three product barrels, freezing the three beverages within the three product barrels by operating one compressor, and dispensing three frozen beverages and up to two blends of the beverages. The method may further include the steps of providing a gas source and mixing the three products, the water, and the gas. The frozen beverages may include carbonated and noncarbonated beverages.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following detailed description of the various embodiments of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawings and the appended claims.